Remember What I Told You
by Lady of Cornwall
Summary: Set after Hector kills Patroclus. Hector and Andromache's last night together. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I did not create these characters nor do I own any part of the movie Troy. A few lines were taken from the script written by David Benioff.

Hector was sitting alone in his bedchamber. He looked around without really seeing anything. The walls were gilded with gold, and the floors covered in beautiful mosaics, yesterday his heart would have swelled with pride, but now, he felt nothing. He heaved a sigh and buried his head in his hands. _What have I done? He was only a boy…_

"Hector, why are you not at the feast? Come on, your father is looking for you."

"I need you to come with me."

"What are you talking about?"

Hector rose and grabbed his wife by the arm.

"Andromache please, just come with me."

She could sense it was important to him, "all right…"

Hector led her through the palace gardens past the temple of Apollo into a dark passage.

"Where are you taking me?"

Hector ignored her. He kept walking until they reached a bronze door that opened into a tunnel. "Do you remember how to get here?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Next time you come, follow this tunnel. There's nowhere to turn so you can't get lost. Keep walking."

"Hector…"

"When you get outside you'll be on the south side of the Scamander River. Follow the river till you see Mount Ida. Keep Ida to your west, walk south, and you'll get to Lyrnessus. The Greeks won't go that far inland."

"You're frightening me, Hector why are you telling me this?"

"If I die…"

She cut him off. "No!"

He evaded her attempts to reach for him. "If I die, I don't know how long the city will stand."

"Don't say that."

"If the Greeks get inside the walls, it's over. They'll kill all the men. Doesn't matter how old, they'll pull grandfathers from their beds and carve their lungs out."

"Please…"

"Doesn't matter how young. They'll throw the babies from the city walls. The women they'll take for slaves. And that will be worse for you than dying."

"Why are you saying these things?"

"I want you to be ready. I want you to get our boy, get him, and come here. Save as many others as you can, but you get here, you go down these stairs, and you run. Do you understand?"

Andromache nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I killed a boy today. He was young…much too young."

Andromache did not say anything; she led him back to their chamber in silence.

It was very late by the time they got back to their room, but neither mentioned sleeping. They just sat holding on to each other in silence. Finally Hector repeated,

"I killed a boy today. I thought he was Achilles, but he was just a boy."

"It was not your fault."

"Be that as it may, Achilles will want revenge."

"This is a war, he can't possibly blame you for…"

"But he will. Tomorrow he will come and challenge me to a duel…"

"You cannot go!" She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. She began sobbing into his shoulder. He held her for a while and then drew her away and took her face in his hands. He gazed at her tenderly.

"I have to…honour demands it."

"Honour be damned! You cannot go."

"Andromache, you don't mean that. Would you have married me if I had no honour?"

"I don't love your honour, I love you."

"And I love you, believe me love, I would do anything for you. But I have to go."

"I told you, I will not survive."

He kissed her nose and smiled. "Oh yes you will. You're strong. You're a Trojan woman after all."

All of a sudden she smiled too. "You're too good. I've always had to compete with your honour. You would barely kiss me before we were married, let alone do anything else."

He kissed her passionately. "Well, we're married now."

"Indeed we are." She untangled herself from his grasp and stood up. She stepped out of her gown.

Hector stood up too, and took her in his arms. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Even Aphrodite must be jealous."

Andromache laughed. "Are you sure you want to be angering the gods?"

"Even the gods cannot ignore the truth."

He kissed her softly. She returned his kiss and parted her lips slightly. When his parted in return she began to suck lightly on his tongue. When they finally broke the kiss. She began to remove his clothes. Once they were both nude, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He placed her gently onto it. He joined her and propped himself up on one arm. He stared at her in silence.

"What are you looking at?"

"Andromache…"

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Make love to me Hector. Love me as if there was no Troy, no war, no tomorrow…just us."

He kissed her again. Pouring into the kiss all his love, passion and fear. She responded in kind. She tangled her hands in his hair and gently massaged the back of his neck. He began to move down her body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. She shivered as his touch sent sensations coursing through her. When he reached her breast, he took her areola gently in his mouth. He licked it, and gently grazed it with his teeth. He heard her moan his name softly. Her hands were roaming his back, and when his hand strayed to her sex, he felt her nails dig into his skin. Her breathing was coming in gasps. Still he did not relent. He wanted this to be a night she would remember forever. He continued moving downward and rested his head on her stomach. He spread her sex open with his hands. She was already quite wet. He bent his head and began licking up her juices. It was not long before her pelvis was thrusting upwards of its own accord. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her still. Her moans were getting louder.

"Hector…please…"

At her entreaty he rose and rejoined her on the bed. As he moved she felt his erect member against her stomach. She sat up and took it into her hands. She moved them up and down slowly, tantalisingly. Hector closed his eyes and groaned, but all of a sudden he stopped her.

"Andromache if you keep going, I'm going to come, and I want my last time to be inside you."

She smiled at him seductively. "Who says this is going to be the last time?" Nevertheless she stopped. She wanted him inside of her now as well.

Hector returned her smile and kissed her deeply.

It was almost dawn; neither of them had slept.

"I hope you realise I'm going to be sore for a month." Andromache said teasingly.

"You? I have so many love marks, the men will never stop catcalling."

"Well you weren't complaining last night."

"No, but neither were you." He kissed her.

"Hector, I love you."

"I love you too."

"When my father told me that we were to marry, I wasn't scared or angry, like most girls. I was overjoyed."

"You sure acted angry at first." He laughed.

"Yes, well a girl has to keep up appearances. You would have lost interest if I had been love sick or a whore."

"I could never lose interest in you. I asked my father to make an offer you know."

She kissed him deeply.

"Andromache, I…"

"It's fine Hector, I know…me too."

He kissed her again. He held her for a long time. Finally he sighed. I should get ready.

She clung to him, "If I keep you with me, you can't leave."

"Andromache…"

"I'm sure you could be persuaded." She kissed him again.

"Love, I know I could. My heart is so full of love for you, that I'm worried if you asked me to stay, I wouldn't be able to refuse. The last thing on earth I want to do is leave you. So I must ask you not to ask it of me."

She kissed him passionately. "Will you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, my love." He held her close and stroked her lightly.

Even after her breathing slowed Hector held her for a long time. Finally he forced himself to get up. He got dressed and put on his armour. He bent over his sleeping son and kissed him gently. He then went over to Andromache; he placed a light kiss on her lips and turned away. Tears brimming in his eyes.

When she heard the door close. Andromache sat up. She checked on the baby and then threw herself on the bed and sobbed.

"HECTOR!…………..HECTOR!………………………..HECTOR!" Achilles' voice echoed across the plain and into the palace.

Andromache stood at the bottom of the stairs holding their son. Hector approached her.

"You remember what I told you?"

Andromache had meant to be strong, but looking into the face of the only man she had ever loved was more than she could bear.

"You don't have to go! You don't…"

He grabbed her arms, "You remember what I told you!"

She nodded. There were tears in both their eyes. She held up their son who after Hector had removed his helmet was quite happy to see his father. Hector held and kissed him for a moment. Then he looked into Andromache's eyes. She put her hand behind his head and drew his face to hers. They clung to each other. She let her body sink against his. Finally, Hector pulled away. He sighed looked at her one more time and then turned and walked away.

She watched him as he walked away, but he didn't look back. _Thank the gods, if he had looked at me, I would have clung to him and begged him not to leave me, and then thrown myself from the walls. But I have to be strong for our son. For Hector's son._


End file.
